kryptonfandomcom-20200223-history
Light-Years From Home
"Light-Years from Home" is the first episode of Krypton's second season. It aired on June 12, 2019. Synopsis Seg-El is stranded far from home, where his grandfather leads a rebellion against General Zod."Krypton: Light-Years From Home" - IMDb Plot Beginning with a speech from General Zod, "Light-Years From Home" takes place six months after the events of "The Phantom Zone", and by this time General Zod has nearly completely taken control of Krypton. Adam Strange arrives and is brought to a hideout of the Resistance, comprised of Val-El, Jax-Ur, Mama Zed, and Nyssa-Vex with her infant son Cor-Vex. Learning of Zod's conquest and plans to conquer the entire universe, Adam reveals that at some point in the future Zod conquered Earth, only for it to be bottled by Brainiac. Meanwhile, Lyta-Zod oversees the torture of Cythonnites for information, before setting out to apprehend the Resistance, while General Zod seeks for Doomsday for use as a weapon against any world that should resist annexation. Seg-El, trapped in the Phantom Zone, eventually escapes with the help of a "hallucination" of his grandfather Val-El, who was in fact Brainiac in disguise, who used Seg to re-enter the real world on Colu. On arrival, Brainiac walks with Seg-El toward remnant Coluan technology which he could use to build a ship to return to Krypton, insisting to Seg that it is logical that they both set aside their differences until then so that they both might have a chance to escape Colu. Seg disregards this, and although Brainiac warns him that he is being foolish, Seg attacks Brainiac anyway. Back on Krypton, Adam Strange is eager to recover Seg-El as he believes Seg is his only hope of correcting the timeline and saving Earth. He sets about altering his Zeta Beam to allow him to reach Seg's location. Around this time Nyssa-Vex departs with Mama Zed, much to Jax-Ur's consternation, in hopes of following a lead on Daron-Vex who survived the events of "Hope". The tip was planted by Lyta-Zod however, and after shooting Daron Lyta captured Nyssa and used Mama Zed to locate the Resistance's hideout, sending a detachment of Sagitari to wipe them out. Having completed the Zeta Beam modifications, Adam Strange is interrupted by the arrival of Mama Zed. Apologizing and insisting that she had no choice, Mama Zed begins to say there was "no other way" when she is shot in the back by the Sagitari that had used her to locate the Resistance. A firefight breaks out, and Adam lays down covering fire so that Jax-Ur and Val-El can escape. Safely entering a hologram-concealed passageway, Adam activates the Zeta Beam and departs himself. Lyta brings Nyssa-Vex before General Zod, assuring her that her son Cor-Vex is safe. Zod however, demands that Nyssa bring the Resistance back into the fold in return for her son Cor's release, threatening to raise Cor himself "in honor of Seg" if she does not comply and sending her away to think it over. At this time Jax-Ur and Val-El use the Hypersonic Orbital Tether to ascend to Krypton's moon of Wegthor, with the only Kryptonian city-state not under Zod's rule, the aid the resistance there. Adam, arriving on Colu and hitting a tree, finds Seg standing over a seemingly dead Brainiac, his head smashed open. After reuniting, Adam and Seg attempt to return to Krypton via the Zeta Beam, but are interrupted by a howl and subsequently captured by Lobo. Cast Starring *Cameron Cuffe as Seg-El *Georgina Campbell as Lyta-Zod *Shaun Sipos as Adam Strange *Colin Salmon as Dru-Zod *Elliot Cowan as Daron-Vex *Ann Ogbomo (credit only) *Aaron Pierre (credit only) *Rasmus Hardiker (credit only) *Wallis Day as Nyssa-Vex *Hannah Waddingham as Jax-Ur *Blake Ritson as Brainiac *Ian McElhinney as Val-El Guest starring *Emmett J. Scanlan as Lobo Co-starring *Sonita Henry as Raika *Shobu Kapoor as Mama Zed *Paul Kennedy as Tovis-Fen Gallery Zod rules.jpg|General Zod addressing his people Jax-Ur incapacitates Adam Strange.jpg|Jax-Ur knocking out Adam Strange Mama Zed & Adam Strange.jpg|Mama Zed welcomes Adam Strange to the Resistance Adam Strange meets the Resistance.jpg|Adam Strange meets Nyssa-Vex, Cor-Vex, and Val-El in the Resistance hideout Seg-El & Lyta-Zod in the Phantom Zone.jpg|Seg-El in the Phantom Zone, seeing a possible future of Lyta-Zod Val-El & Nyssa-Vex talk with Adam Strange.jpg|Adam Strange discussing the Resistance with Nyssa-Vex and Val-El Lyta-Zod interrogates Raika.jpg|Lyta-Zod interrogating Raika for information about Doomsday's whereabouts Lyta's plan.jpg|Lyta's plan to root out the Resistance Seg-El breaks through a wormhole.jpg|Seg-El escaping the Phantom Zone Brainiac escaping the Phantom Zone.jpg|Brainiac escaping the Phantom Zone with Seg Seg-El & Brainiac.jpg|Brainiac and Seg-El together on Colu Val-El with Adam Strange.jpg|Val-El talking with Adam Strange regarding Seg-El Seg-El attacks Brainiac.jpg|Seg-El attacking Brainiac Daron & Nyssa.jpg|Nyssa-Vex interrogating Daron-Vex Lyta-Zod kills Daron-Vex.jpg|Lyta-Zod executes Daron-Vex Death of Mama Zed.jpg|Mama Zed shot by Sagitari Adam Zeta Beam.jpg|Adam Strange escapes with the Zeta Beam Dru-Zod ultimatum to Nyssa-Vex.jpg|General Zod delivers an ultimatum to Nyssa-Vex Brainiac's corpse.jpg|Brainiac, seemingly dead Seg-El reunites with Adam Strange.jpg|Seg-El reunites with Adam Strange Adam Strange stunned by Lobo.jpg|Lobo blasts Adam Strange with a stunner Lobo capturing Adam Strange & Seg-El.png|Lobo capturing Adam Strange and Seg-El References Category:Season Two Episodes